Comme une évidence
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: La reine crut à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût dans un premier temps. Elle s'apprêtait à congédier l'importun, quand la main s'avança un peu plus vers elle, la pressant à accepter. Les perles émeraude la perçant à vif. Ce regard franc ne mentait pas. On l'invitait à danser. SWANQUEEN OS. AU


**COMME UNE EVIDENCE**

La musique lui parvenait depuis le hall. Elle avait longuement réfléchie à sa présence à cette fête stupide organisée tous les ans. Snow tenait tellement à suivre les traditions que cette soirée devenait une raison de danser et de se remémorer leur ancienne vie de personnages de contes de fée. Seulement, cela faisait cinq bonnes années que la mairesse passait cette soirée seule, comme une idiote. Elle avait sa table habituelle dans le coin de la pièce immense, située au rez de chaussée de la mairie. Elle était bien placée et permettait à la brune d'observer les habitants dansés, rigolés et surtout lui lancer des regards. Elle n'était pas dupe. Même s'ils lui avaient pardonnés ses anciens démons, et qu'elle était considérée comme l'un des héros aujourd'hui, elle était pourtant mise à l'écart.

Alors oui, cette année encore, Regina se demandait ce qu'elle faisait à la porte de ce bal masqué. Soit par pur vice ou par ironie, elle avait choisi de se vêtir comme son alter égo. Au moins, les gens auraient de quoi bavasser à son sujet et une réelle raison de ne pas l'approcher pour la nuit. Son entrée et son costume eut l'effet escompté, tous les regards surpris, outrés posée sur elle alors qu'elle rejoignait ce qui allait être sa place pour la soirée. Sa longue robe pourpre, avec des dessins en dentelle noire faisait toujours autant son effet. Elle n'avait pas voulu pousser l'ironie au point de se vêtir comme le jour du mariage de Snow et Charmant. Elle n'était pas si suicidaire.

Regina alla s'assoir dans son coin tranquille quand l'organisatrice de cet enfer vint lui faire des remontrances sur sa tenue. Bien sûr que l'ancienne reine était au courant de l'image qu'elle donnait d'être accoutrée de la sorte, mais elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Snow posa une main sur son épaule puis débuta un nouvel discours plein d'espoir, sous les soupirs de sa majesté. Cette dernière se châtia pour avoir choisi pareille tenue amenant un monologue sur le destin rempli de fin heureuse dont elle ne voyait pas la couleur. La tirade se termina sur un message plein de sous-entendus.

\- Peut-être que cette année sera différente Regina.

Snow était bien gentille avec ses mots trempés dans le bonheur, cependant, depuis Robin, la reine n'espérait plus. Elle n'était pas faite pour être heureuse, et encore moins pour le bonheur. La solitude la nuit lui rappelait assez bien, et les gens de Storybrooke également avec leur comportement. Elle était toujours mise à l'écart peu importe ce qu'elle prouvait en se battant pour la ville.

Assise à la même place depuis cinq ans, elle contemplait les habitants cherchant qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ses masques, pour certains grotesques. Rapidement, un verre de cidre fut déposé devant elle. Ses doigts encaissant le verre, comme pour se retenir à quelque chose. Ses yeux se posaient sur divers costumes, puis elle remarqua son fils un peu plus loin. Habillé d'après ce personnage de fiction tiré d'un film sur les étoiles en guerre ou quelque chose comme cela. Dark quelque chose. Il rigolait avec sa petite amie, Violette, elle-même portant une longue robe bleue que Regina connaissait bien ayant appartenue à une jeune Snow White. Elle pouvait voir de ses yeux tristes l'apparition d'un amour naissant. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, ses doigts se crispant sur le verre. Elle enviait son enfant.

Elle vit David parmi la foule, se diriger dans sa direction. Soufflant un bon coup, elle placarda un sourire aussi vrai que possible sur ses lèvres puis le salua. Il était adorable de prendre de ses nouvelles, mais rien ne pouvait changer son état d'esprit. Elle se sentait seule et sans espoir depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Le petit Neal déguisé en dragon lui souriait alors que son père l'informait que la sauveuse était de service ce soir encore.

\- Au moins elle n'a pas à assister à cet enfer.

L'homme posa une main sur son épaule. A croire que lui et sa femme avait les mêmes gestes de réconfort. Sans aucuns autres mots pour elle, il partit rejoindre son épouse dansant plus loin avec d'autres princesses. Parcourant la foule de ses yeux charbons, elle captura le pirate. Evidemment qu'il était présent. Même lui avait été accepté malgré ses fléaux. Regina ne put s'empêcher un roulement d'yeux en comprenant en qui il était déguisé. De tous les personnages possibles, il avait choisi son homonyme. Chapeau rouge avec une plume, moustache aiguisée, talonnette sans oublier l'épée. Il était purement et simplement ridicule.

A observer les habitants s'amuser, elle se demanda alors pourquoi elle s'infligeait cette torture tous les ans. La première année, sous la malédiction, elle était le maire, du coup être présente était donc une obligation professionnelle mais maintenant ?! Elle était toujours la mairesse de la ville, également une ex vilaine devenue héro acceptée par la famille royale des Charmants. Pourtant, cela ne l'obligeait en rien à devoir rester. Elle se sentait de trop dans cette foule et par-dessus tout transparente. Certes les invités la regardait, la saluait d'un hochement de tête puis vaquaient à leurs occupations la laissant seule avec l'alcool. Personne n'avait jamais invité la reine à danser. Personne. A une certaine époque, les gens la craignaient et la solitude était le prix de cette terreur. Aujourd'hui quelle était la raison de cette solitude ? Elle l'ignorait, mais devait vivre avec. Au diable l'espoir, et les fins heureuses, pensa sa majesté en buvant une gorgée généreuse du cidre.

La musique changea. Les basses, batteries, laissant place à une douceur exquise. Regina adorait cet instrument. Le piano. Elle aimait écouter les différentes émotions qu'il pouvait apporter, parfois se trouvant à l'intérieur des morceaux joués. Elle se laissait bercer par les notes, ses yeux clos sous cette mélodie. La brune n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'une valse avait débuté sur le parquet. Sereine, elle se délectait du paradis que la mélodie lui montrait.

Elle avait entendu ce bruit distinct de pas près de sa chaise mais elle savait parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient que de passage. Cependant, ce fut un discret raclement de gorge qui la tira de cette illusion musicale. Qui pouvait bien venir la sortir de son paradis ? Elle sentit une rage l'envahir. Pour une fois que la solitude était voulue, elle devait être brisée. Regina se tourna vers l'importun.

Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur un tissu particulier. Ils passèrent sur les bras recouverts de l'acier reconnaissable d'une armure, qui reflétait les lumières de la salle. Les épaules de la personne étaient également protégées par le métal. Mais ce qui attira le regard de la reine était sans hésiter les yeux verts étincelants qui perçaient malgré le casque imposant, qui cachait le front, les joues et le nez de l'inconnu. Des lèvres fines rosées s'étirèrent dans un sourire satisfait, gentil. Il était évident que ce chevalier tenait à conserver son identité secrète, car le casque aurait pu être évité, tout comme le bas de son costume. Au lieu de porter la totalité de son armure, le bas se composait d'un pantalon opaque, ou peut être un collant noir, et surtout des bottes montantes. Rien ne pouvait trahir ce déguisement. Encore moins la main dotée de doigts fins qui s'étira, paume ouverte vers la brune.

Les yeux noirs parcoururent les alentours de la pièce, suivant les réactions. Les habitants s'étaient arrêtés de danser, de parler, même de rigoler. Tous scrutaient la scène inédite. La reine crut à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût dans un premier temps. Elle s'apprêtait à congédier l'importun, quand la main s'avança un peu plus vers elle, la pressant à accepter. Les perles émeraude la perçant à vif. Ce regard franc ne mentait pas. On l'invitait à danser.

 _Prends ma main_

Sur la réserve, elle donna sa main à ce chevalier étranger qui l'attrapa délicatement. Elle laissa son verre, sa chaise, sa table pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Le sourire chaleureux et ravi de l'inconnu la rassura. Main dans la sienne chaude et douce, il la guidait vers la piste, les autres s'écartant sur leur chemin, les observant surpris et intrigués. Cette chaleur amenait Regina à une sensation étrange. C'était comme si elle connaissait cette personne. Sur leur chemin, sa majesté captura le regard de Snow qui haussa les épaules, toute aussi ignorante qu'elle. Henry lui lança un sourire radieux, suivi par deux pouces en l'air.

Le chevalier lui lâcha la main une fois au milieu de la piste. Des couples dansaient déjà autour d'eux, exécutant la valse sans faute. Regina nota qu'elle et son cavalier faisait la même taille dû à ses talons. Face à elle, l'inconnue fit une révérence à son encontre, avant de tendre de nouveau sa main ouverte. La reine était chamboulée par ce regard jade étincelant la fixant intensément, l'invitant. Les doigts hâlés glissèrent contre ceux pâles. Un pas, une main sur son omoplate, le bout des doigts touchant la peau de son dos via la dentelle noire. Ce touché l'électrisa. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main libre sur l'acier de l'épaule de son partenaire de danse.

Soudainement, Regina paniqua. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle allait danser alors que depuis l'évènement de Camelot, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de recommencer l'expérience. Elle allait se couvrir de ridicule, surtout que la valse n'était pas chose aisée. Et puis sa robe n'était pas faite pour se mouvoir autour de la pièce. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure se sentant idiote d'avoir acceptée cette invitation, sans se savoir prête.

La main sur son omoplate pressa plus fermement puis un pas en avant. Son corps suivit le mouvement sans résistance, comme abandonné. Le chevalier savait danser, mais surtout conduisait parfaitement. A la fois doux, mais également confiant. Il n'allait pas trop vite laissant à la brune le temps de suivre. Finalement la robe n'était pas trop gênante dans leur déplacement. Leurs pieds dansaient ensemble sur le parquet de la salle de la mairie décorée pour l'occasion. Des lampions rouges, blanc, orange, violet suspendus par une ficelle, illuminaient la pièce.

Regina prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, guidée par ce regard vert d'adoration. Sa main en contact avec la peau de cet inconnu, elle souhaitait savoir qui se cachait derrière ses pierres de jades. Elle avait pourtant toujours cette étrangère sensation de connaitre ces yeux, cette personne.

Ils mouvaient en total harmonie. Se séparant, se retrouvant, tournant parmi les autres convives. C'était une danse comme dans son monde. Une cérémonie dont elle n'avait jamais fait réellement parti. A l'époque, la reine se contentait de rester attablée, tout en regardant le roi danser avec sa fille. Voilà que ce soir, elle se comptait parmi les danseurs, accompagnée. Elle se remémora sa danse avec Robin. Certes ils sortaient ensemble, étaient proches, cependant cet instant était différent. Il semblait plus réel. Il y avait quelque chose qui passait entre elle et ce chevalier. Comme de la magie. Elle ne saurait comment l'expliquer. Elle pouvait sentir sa propre magie répondre à son cavalier. Une attraction évidente.

Alors qu'ils dansaient, son partenaire la fit tourner, mais ce fut David qui la réceptionna à la fin de son tour. Ils avaient échangé de cavalière. David lui sourit satisfait, conduisant la reine à travers la pièce. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre des yeux ce chevalier dansant avec Snow qui ne put retenir de rire aux éclats. Regina perçu le sourire radieux de l'inconnu et se sentit faillir. Comment quelqu'un pouvait vous retourner aussi rapidement ? Charmant la scruta, un sourire connaisseur sur le visage.

\- Vous savez de qui il s'agit n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit rien et dans un mouvement, il fit tourner la brune. Après un tour sur elle-même, elle tomba dans les bras de son partenaire initial. Les lèvres fines s'étirèrent dans un sourire tendre que la reine retourna gênée. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant précis, appréciée, détaillée, adorée par l'émeraude. Chamboulée par ses sentiments nouveaux, Regina perdu le rythme durant quelques secondes, brisant le moment. Un délicieux rire caressa son oreille. Elle n'avait jamais dansé de valse avec des changements de partenaire avant, ou de valse tout court d'ailleurs. Elle s'étonna même de ne se tromper dans les pas que maintenant. La main sur son omoplate la quitta pour capturer son menton. Elle ne s'était pas aperçu que sa vision avait changé, fixant désormais le parquet, honteuse de son faux mouvement. Les yeux verts se fondirent dans ceux charbon, l'intimant de ne pas rompre le contact.

 _Garde tes yeux ancrés dans les miens_

Ils résumèrent leur action, suivant les 1, 2, 3 de la valse parfaitement. Regina se laissait totalement conduire. Un pas en avant, un en arrière et parfois un tour. Elle ne voyait plus les habitants autour d'eux les observer ou les suivre dans cette danse. La reine était ailleurs. Perdue dans un regard jade amoureux.

Cependant la musique commença à diminuer, signalant une évidente fin à cette histoire. Leurs pieds ralentissaient la cadence d'eux même. Dans un dernier tour, le piano s'arrêta de jouer et le chevalier de danser. La brune glissa sa main sur la peau délaissée par l'armure, à la base du cou, touchant pour la première fois l'inconnu. La réaction fut immédiate, le regard émeraude se ferma, puis une profonde inspiration fut prise. Le bout de ses doigts glissait dans une chevelure masquée par le casque. Des doigts fins se saisirent de sa main, l'amenant aux lèvres fines. Les pierres de jades se rouvrirent, au même moment où le froid de l'acier glaça la peau de sa main. Des lèvres chaudes embrassèrent le dos de son membre avant de le lâcher délicatement. Subjuguée par tant de romantisme, Regina se trouva figée. Elle désirait connaitre l'identité de cette personne. Le prénom derrière cet univers émeraude.

Ces yeux lui étaient pourtant si familiers. Ce regard tendre et à la fois profond qui la dévisageait comme pour l'intimer à le reconnaitre. Ce vert étincelants, invitant qui faisait accélérer son cœur avant tout le reste. Elle était impatiente de découvrir qui avait pu lui faire ressentir tout ceci aussi rapidement. Ce sentiment de légèreté, d'abandon en simplement lui demandant de danser. Ses mains tremblantes s'approchèrent du casque de son partenaire de danse, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Regina stoppa son mouvement en voyant la surprise dans les pierres jades. L'inconnu posa ses propres mains sur son casque sans lâcher du regard la reine. Avec une lenteur hors du commun, l'acier dévoilait le visage du chevalier.

Une mâchoire carrée parfaite pour y déposer de tendre baiser sur son long. Des lèvres fines rosées surement douée pour embrasser. Un nez fin et droit au milieu de pommettes teintées de rouges. Regina fut à court de mots sous l'identité de l'inconnue. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur l'acier tandis qu'elle ramena le casque sous son bras. Elle sourit gentiment à ses parents présents autour de la scène, et surtout à leur fils.

\- Emma.

La reine n'en revenait pas. La sauveuse était le chevalier. Elle était là devant elle dans l'armure. Ses yeux émeraude détaillant la réaction de la brune. Elle était incertaine, exposée et pourtant, elle arborait quelque chose de déterminé. L'ancienne méchante reine ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette révélation. Emma était donc la personne sous ce casque. La personne qui l'avait subjugué durant leur danse. Emma savait danser et l'avait amené dans un monde où le bonheur existait. Cette même personne que cinq ans auparavant la reine voulait voir disparaitre de sa ville.

Après cette révélation, la musique reprit de plus belle, occupant les habitants, laissant les deux femmes se détaillés et prendre en considération leur situation. Henry vint enlacer son autre mère qui ne lâcha pas du regard la brune, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne rejoindre sa petite amie. David et Snow firent de même, la dernière posant une main encourageante sur l'épaule de son ancienne ennemie.

\- J'ignorais si tu allais me dire oui, si tu savais qui j'étais.

La reine n'en savait rien. Cela aurait-il changé ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant leur danse, si elle avait su que c'était la blonde ? Elle l'ignorait. Les pierres jades prenaient alors tout leur sens. Ce regard, elle le voyait tous les jours. Tombant dedans sans s'en apercevoir. Depuis qu'Emma et Hook avait rompu, elles se voyaient régulièrement en dehors du cadre professionnel, pour déjeuner, souper ou se balader. Regina appréciait réellement la compagnie de la sauveuse, mais de là à ressentir plus. Cependant, les palpitations de son cœur en ce moment ne trompaient pas. Emma l'avait chamboulé, fait tomber. Dieu qu'elle voulait qu'elle la rattrape.

La mélodie douce du piano retentit de nouveau dans la salle, cette fois-ci tellement plus lente et discrète, que les couples se collaient pour danser. Un slow. Emma observa ses alentours, un instant prenant en compte la situation. Elle déposa son casque au sol, puis tapa dedans avec son pied. Regina leva les yeux au ciel sous l'acte enfantin de la blonde qui haussa les épaules aussi bien que possible avec le poids de l'armure. Main tendue vers elle, la brune scruta les yeux verts plein d'espoir puis le membre l'invitant. Cette fois-ci, c'était Emma qui lui demandait de danser avec elle.

Sans aucun doute, les doigts hâlés glissèrent sur la paume de main, remontant sur le bras avant d'aller se perdre dans la nuque de la blonde. Regina positionna sa deuxième main sur la clavicule de la sauveuse qui lui sourit tendrement. Elle ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs. La chaleur des mains d'Emma lui réchauffait ses reins, des frissons la prenant. Inconsciemment, son index caressait les cheveux blonds tandis qu'elles tanguaient sur la musique, prenant leur temps. Regina se sentait de nouveau sereine, abandonnée. Elle tombait toujours plus profondément. La magie blanche de la sauveuse crépitait à la surface, caressant la peau hâlée de la reine dont la magie s'enlaçait avec son miroir. C'était comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une. Une seule et même magie à présent.

Comme une évidence. Regina déposa son menton sur l'épaule de la blonde qui posa sa tête contre son contraire. Leurs cheveux se mélangeaient, contrastant leurs peaux respectives. Les orbes charbonneux se fermèrent sous tant de bonheur, de douceur, se concentrant sur les battements du cœur de sa partenaire contre l'acier. Ils résonnaient sur le métal, aussi puissant et rapide que les siens. Elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse d'Emma. Il avait suffi d'une danse avec elle pour qu'elle en prenne conscience. Une danse pour qu'elle admette que la sauveuse était sa fin. Elle était la fin de son histoire. Son dénouement.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau de la mâchoire carrée, remontant lentement, jusqu'à la bouche rosée. Leurs souffles s'enlacèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de plonger. La reine attrapa le fruit défendu entre ses lèvres, l'embrassant une première fois tendrement. Emma avait les lèvres chaudes, pleines malgré leurs finesses. Leurs magies s'enflammèrent, s'entrechoquèrent. Un souffle puissant s'échappa de leur baiser, balayant la salle comme une tornade. Regina sentit son cœur s'élever dans sa poitrine, ne faire qu'un avec celui d'Emma. Sourire sur leurs lèvres, leur fin était comme une évidence. Elles seraient ensemble.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien déroulées. Je voulais faire un petit quelque chose pour Halloween, donc voici la surprise. Je suis consciente que c'était lundi, cependant, je n'ai pas pu finir avant aujourd'hui... Je suis donc navrée pour mon retard. J'espère néanmoins que ce petit OS vous plaira.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur les précédents OS, je ne pensais pas avoir tant de retour sur mes histoires. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont moins apprécié "Tu m'emmerdes" du au style. Je voulais tout de même préciser que j'aime changé de style en fonction de l'histoire, du contexte etc. Il est possible que vous appréciez donc un OS plus qu'un autre. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour cela, je voulais simplement vous rassurer.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture, à votre weekend. Si vous avez aimé, laissez une review, un petit message, un commentaire, une question ou autre. A bientôt! Merci pour tout. L.**


End file.
